daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia in peril
One evening, Olivia Flaversham, her big brother Bambi, and her little brother Thumper were lost in the wild west. "What are we going to do, guys??" Thumper asked. "I do not know, Thumper." Bambi said. "There must be a way out." "Okay, then we have to get out of the wild west quick!" Olivia said. Fievel Mousekewtiz, Olivia's boyfriend, showed up and said "What are you doing, guys?" "Uh, we were just trying to get out of the wild west." Olivia said. "Oh, right, Olivia, why don't you, Bambi, and Thumper stay here, and I'll get something to drink." Fievel said. Just then, a bandit showed up. "What was that?" Thumper asked. "I do not know." Olivia said. The bandit laughed and said, "Ha ha ha! Olivia, it looks like you and your brothers will never get back there! Ha ha ha ha!" "Yes, we will!" Bambi said. "Oh yeah? Just try us." Olivia said. "Try you? Well, i'll try you with tieing you on the train tracks!" The bandit said. And with that, he tied Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia on the train tracks. "When that train comes, you will be killed!" The bandit said, and then he left. "Get us out of here! Mama! Papa!" Thumper yelled. "We are too innocent to get killed!" Bambi screamed. "Daddy, Mommy, save us!" Olivia shouted. Meanwhile, Prince Eric and Ariel knew that Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia were in trouble. So they told their son Mickey Mouse, their pet parrot Iago, and their daughter Melody, about what happened. "Dad, I think you daughter is in trouble." Melody told Eric. "Oh, right, Melody. We'll have to save Olivia and her brothers!" Eric said. "If you do not find Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia, then they will be killed! What are we gonna do, Dad?" Mickey asked. "Well, Mickey, if we can find our sons and daughter and bring her home, then that will be good." Eric said. "Mom, why don't you call the cops on the bandit." Melody said. "Okay, Melody." Ariel said. And with that, she called the cops on the bandit. "Hello there cops! Arrest that bandit right now! We need to find our sons and daughter!" She said. And then, she hung up. "What do you say, Ariel? We got to find them!" Iago said. And with that, Eric, Ariel, Iago, Melody, and Mickey went to find Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia. In the wild west, the bandit laughed and said, "I hope you and your brothers get killed." "Never, you stupid bandit!" Olivia said. Just then, Eric, Ariel, Iago, Melody, and Mickey showed up. "You let go of our children!" Eric said. "What?" The bandit said. "I will get you arrested for that!" Eric told the bandit. And with that, Iago beat up the bandit, and the bandit was injured. The cops showed up and took the bandit to jail. "Thank you for saving us, Daddy!" Olivia said. "You know, Eric, you always know how to help our daughter." Ariel said, "You know, Dad, that bandit was stupid." Mickey said. Fievel said, "Eric, you know you can always save your daughter." "I know, Papa. Can we go home now?" Thumper asked. "Yes, Thumper." Eric said. "Oh yes, Dad." Bambi said. And with that, Eric, Ariel, Iago, Melody, and Mickey untied Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia and took them home. When they got home, Eric said, "Olivia, do you promise that you and your brothers will not run away?" "Yes, Daddy." Olivia said. "Dad, I know you are a hero." Melody smiled. "Yeah, and thank you, Ariel." Iago said. "You are welcome, Iago." Ariel said. "Let's go have some pizza for dinner." "And Olivia, do you promise not to be bad?" Eric asked. "Yes, Daddy." Olivia said. Category:Fan Fiction Category:X In Peril